Sithney
General Name: Sithney Re-L Denfall Alias: Sith, Sithy Age: 95 (appears early 20's) Sex: Female Birth Date: Late Winter Size: Small Height: 5'5 Weight: 120-130 lbs. Hair: Naturally strawberry-blonde Eyes: Green Skin: Lightly Tanned Handedness: Ambidextrous Description Though short of stature, this young woman is lithe with long limbs that fit well under the tight leather she’s usually seen wearing. Her face is softly curved, cheeks speckled with dark freckles that travel under her eyes and across the bridge of her nose. Her hair thick and curled, but usually pulled loosely atop her head in a mageweave ribbon that matches her armor. The right side of her neck is marked with a small rune inside a circle done in black ink. Her left ear tip is slightly discolored and the lower lobe has a notch in it that’s often hidden under the hoop earrings she wears. Around her left ring-finger she bears an obvious band, making sure it shows proudly even over the gloves she wears. Beneath her armor she bears dark tattoo-like markings across the front and back of her torso, much like a Demon Hunter would; a green glow leaks from the edges of the markings. Across her right side is a diagonal scar that stretches from her hip to her shoulder blade as if she’d been cut open at one point in time. On the back of her neck is a dark blotch of a birthmark, which her twin brother also bears. If one looked through the underside of her hair, there would be bald spots where it looks like the hair was burned away. Personality Fiery of attitude, this woman is usually known as an annoyance. She's loud and clearly speaks her mind, even if it's unwelcome. She does appear to have a softer side like any woman, but only a select few have seen this usually rambunctious girl act her age. She's intelligent and thoughtful, though most don't give her the chance to show such experience. She's quirky, but loyal to those who are a part of her 'inner circle' of friends. ] Background Notes Has a fear of dogs and worgs. Is partial to the color purple. Gets excited over Engineering, since it's her new passion. She suffers from Hypoglycemia It is said she can sing, but has anyone found out? She speaks Thalassian purely, but holds a southern twang when she speaks Orcish. Contacts/Friends Garianth 'Gary' Denfal'''l - Sithney's twin brother, whom she's very protective of. They look almost like copies, except for the obvious fact that Garianth is male and Sithney is, though boyish, female. She seems to treat 'Gary' like a younger brother rather than the same age as her, though it's mostly because they were only recently reunited. '''Hale Bloodshock - Well-known among Silvermoon, Sithney is engaged to the man and they are expecting their first child. She's usually latched onto him tightly, though he doesn't seem to mind it. It would appear he's the only person that can keep the girl out of trouble. Gartrian - The oldest friend of Sithney, this warlock was once more and deeply loved. After Sithney's near-death by drowning, he was all but forgotten but recently returned to give her back the soul-shard he once held. He's more of an enigma and imaginary friend since he's rarely seen. Cardre Bloodfyre - Sithney will say just how much she hates this woman, though she seems to linger about the shadow walker indirectly. "She gives good advice." Tikira - A troublesome boy who Sithney has become fond of and claims as her best friend. His actions usually enable the girl to get into trouble when around, but recently she's stepped back from saving him. Annekka Shan'dir - A member of the Sunguard, she's become a 'close' acquaintance of Sithney. The two women seem to act the same quite often, making drastic decisions or having similar opinions. They have feuds every so often, but it seems the two have reached common ground and gave each other space. Varisian Del'nas - 'Big tits', as she is lovingly labeled by Sithney, is perhaps a close friend of the girl's. They are not seen together very often, but it could be because people -fear- what could come of the two troublemakers being alone with one another. Companions Clackers - A small crab that fits in the palm of the rogue's hand, he seems quite at home in her bag or on top of her head. He got his name for the small clicking he makes to let himself to be known. Though small and unable to express emotion, the critter seems to have a strong fondness toward Sithney and Hale. Gizmo - A proto-drake bound in iron armor, the beast is Sithney's beloved mount. There are noticeable mechanical parts within and on the drake, enabling him to move more easily. The creature receives coo's from it's master as if it was her child. Scamp - The small panther cub Sithney and Hale have recently adopted. It's treated as a child more than a pet, spoiled rotten by it's 'mother'. Around the kitten's neck is a dark red collar with a cog-shaped name tag that reads the cat's name as 'Scamp B'. Quotes "For the sake of fu-" Yes, we won't finish that quote. "Am I in trouble again?" Equipment Special items she possesses that aren't shown on the model: A mageweave ribbon that holds her hair up. She has a collection of them...one of each color. A small, but endless pouch sewn onto the underside of her tabard. It hangs just above her rear. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Rogue